


i need a new set of lungs (i have forgotten how to breathe)

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: insomnia, nightmares and feeling suffocated
Relationships: Chrome & Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Kohaku & Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Series: Dr. Stone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 5





	i need a new set of lungs (i have forgotten how to breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning in the end notes

The walls were tumbling around him; he couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breathe! Chrome shot up in bed, a scream on his lips. It was dark and for a second he thought he was back in the cave. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he started to make out his rocks; he was in his hut. He focused on his breathing, trying to get his panic under control. Even as he started to breathe easier, he couldn't quite shake off the feeling of panic. The room felt too confined; he needed open space.

He stepped outside the hut and immediately felt much better. The terror remained an undertone, but it was seeping away now rather than clinging to him.

"Chrome?"

The soft voice caused him to jump, his nerves still on edge. Then he realised whose voice it was; he turned around and there was Ruri sitting on a tree branch.

"Did you have a nightmare too?"

He gave her a shaky grin and nodded; he still didn't trust that he wouldn't scream if he spoke. Ruri shifted slightly on the branch and asked him to come on up.

As Chrome settled down next to her, she started to speak, "I couldn't breathe in my dream... Blood was flooding out of my mouth; I was drowning in it. When I woke up, I felt I needed to get away from the hut, from that reminder." 

Chrome gave a brittle laugh in response; "What a coincidence; I dreamt of suffocating too. Even after waking up it felt like the walls were closing in on me."

The two looked at each other with eyes that had neither pity nor sadness but only understanding.

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't quite a comfortable silence. Chrome's mind kept flashing back to his more unpleasant memories.

Ruri broke the silence. "Gen-kun told me the version of Momotarou told in the old world, would you like to hear it?"

"Oh, Senku said it was way different too! I wanna hear it."

He turned to her and grinned; the first genuine expression of happiness he had given during the course of their conversation. "Besides, I always love hearing you tell stories Ruri."

She merely smiled in response. As she started to tell the apparently true version of Momotarou, the two shifted to get more comfortable. Chrome rested his head on her shoulder and she held his hand, running her fingers over his calloused palm.

* * *

When Kohaku woke up, her sister was not there. She tamped down her urge to wake up the whole village. Since Ruri had gotten better, she had gotten in the habit of stargazing. Before starting a manhunt, it would be best to check near the science set-up.

As expected, Ruri was just outside the village. Slightly less expected was her sitting up on a tree with Chrome. The two seemed to be happy; they were laying their heads on each other with their hands entwined. Having confirmed her sister's safety, Kohaku turned back towards the village, intending to leave the lovebirds alone. Unfortunately, the lovebirds, as always, seemed determined to sabotage themselves.

,

"Kohaku! What are you doing here? Did you have a nightmare too?" So saying, Chrome jumped down and started walking towards her.

She turned towards him and answered, "I was looking for Ruri-nee; she wasn't there when I woke up."

"Sorry that I worried you." Ruri said as she also climbed down.

"So, what exactly were you two doing?" Kohaku questioned, an eyebrow raised. The mood was already spoiled, might as well satisfy her curiosity.

"Remembering how to breathe." Ruri replied with a serene smile, as if the answer meant something. Apparently it did, going by the way Chrome grinned at Ruri. Then he turned to her and gave an answer that she could understand. "Ruri was telling me the original story of Momotarou."

Her sister turned to her and asked, "Do you want to listen to it? Gen-kun told it to me." Kohaku wasn't sure how to answer; it still felt as if she were intruding on a moment that wasn't hers.

"No way Ruri, this one doesn't have a gorilla in it, no way she's going to like it." It was a very obvious attempt at putting her at ease, but as Kohaku threw a half-hearted punch that Chrome easily dodged, she couldn't help relaxing. Ruri's smile was genuine as she chided Chrome, who was grinning happily.

As the three settled down to listen to Ruri, Kohaku couldn't help noticing the distance between Chrome and Ruri. Considering how they were sitting before, sides pressed together and holding each other, this distance had to be deliberate. She really didn't get those two.

As the story started, both Chrome and Kohaku interjected loudly at various times. Around halfway through the story, Senku and Gen emerged, rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"Why are you three screaming in the middle of the night?"

"Ruri's telling us a story, you guys can listen to it as well." Chrome replied. It didn't escape Kohaku's notice that he didn't mention the nightmares to them. Knowing that the two trusted her with something that they wouldn't yet confide in their new friends eased away the remaining doubt in her mind. Her presence wasn't an intrusion.

"Since we're already up Chrome-chan, might as well." Gen answered, pulling a grumbling Senku down to the ground as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrome alludes to a cave-in and has a nightmare about it  
> Ruri has a nightmare about suffocating and drowning in blood
> 
> If anything needs to be tagged, please comment.


End file.
